Me Get in trouble?
by DodoWannabe
Summary: I'm kinda back at summary's so I'll do a short one. This is about a girl named Jaden who ends up at millitary school beacuse her dad doesn't want her any more. Her mother died in a car accident and her dad became an accoholic/druggie.


I stepped onto the sidewalk after I took all of my luggage out of the trunk of my car. I stepped to the side so I was in front of the passenger window. My father just looked at me once then sped off. With my car. I glared after him and growled. "THAT'S MY CAR YOU ASSHOLE!!" I screamed after him and then hid behind a tree after seeing my dad slow down and hold a gun up. "Shit." I mumbled as I waited for my dad to leave and then I dragged my suitcases into the school to the principles office. I knocked on the door and then waited until he said to come in. "Come in Jaden." He said and I blinked. 'How the heck does he know my name?' I thought and sighed as I opened the door and walked in dragging my suitcases behind me. "Hello…" I said softly as I sat down. "Now…here's your room key," He said as he handed me the key. "and you're roommates are in their groups right now but should be back soon. So you can use the elevator to go up to your floor. You're room number is 599." He said as he shook his head slightly. I just sighed and took the key, thanked him and then walked out of his office and down the hall to the elevator dragging my suitcases the entire way.

Later on that day (When the roommates come back):

"SHUT UP GUYS!!" a girls voice screamed at the other voices, all boys, that were walking down the hall. "Oh man K, calm down…we didn't mean it…" A young voice said softly and the other boys were chuckling. "It's ok Michael…I know you didn't mean anything. But the other dip wads did." The girl said and then walked into the room. "Wow…a new girl!" She screamed and ran over to me, I was sitting on the only empty bed (a top bunk), standing on the floor at my feet. "Hello! I'm Kaylee but call me K…" She said and smiled. "….umm….my name is Jaden…"I said softly and they all nodded. There were 4 boys and Kaylee. "Umm….ok…I'll introduce you to the guys." She said and rolled her eyes at the four boys because they all went and did there own thing. "Ok…so…there's Michael…the smallest one…and then there's James, Wyatt and Adrian." She said pointing them out. I just nodded as they all said hi in there own ways. "Alrighty then…lets play a game before dinner." Adrian said randomly after a few minuets of me getting comfortable with them. "Umm…ok?" I said and they just looked at me. "But I'm not starting…" I said quickly and James smirked at me. "I'll start I guess…" Kaylee said and sighed as she climbed up to sit next to me. Adrian chuckled all evil and I shook my head. "Alright Adrian…start K" James said and Kaylee sighed. "Alright…Michael…truth or dare?" She asked and he looked around. "Truth." He said confidently and I leaned against the wall pulling my stuffed elephant over to me and hugging it. "ok…is it true that last summer you hooked up with one of the counselors?" She asked and he sighed. "Yes…" He said softly and blushed. "Wow…" I said and closed my eyes. "Alright…James…truth or dare?" Michael said and James looked him in the eyes. "Dare." He said and they all looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok…I dare you to run out into the hall with just your boxers on screaming 'I'm crazy from staying here for so long!'" He said and James looked at him like it was the easiest thing to do. James stood up and striped down to his boxers, went out into the hallway and run up and down screaming 'I'm crazy for staying here for so long!'. He walked back in, put his clothes back on and sat back on his bed. "Jaden…truth or dare?" He asked me and I looked at him. "Truth…" I said and he looked at me. "Why are you here?" He asked and I looked down. "That's a personal thing James. Ask her another question." Kaylee said and I looked at James. "My mother died when I was young and my dad doesn't like me. At all. He sent me here so he doesn't have to deal with me." I said and rubbed my leg slightly. Just thinking about me dad made the bullet wounds hurt. Everyone was quiet and I looked at James. "Truth or dare?" I asked and he smiled lightly. "Truth." He said and I looked down. "Why are _you_ here?" I asked and he looked up at me. "My parents sent me here when I was 6 because they hate me and thought I was the devil child." He said and Kaylee looked at me. "I'm here because I almost killed a most of the cheerleaders at my school." She said and looked at Michael. "I'm here because I killed two boys that were picking on my friends…who are gay" Michael said and I looked at Wyatt. "I kinda robbed some corner stores and help some people at gun point. I realize now that it was a bad idea." He said and we all were quiet for a while. "Dinner time." Kaylee said quietly and we walked down to the cafeteria. "How's the food here?" I asked as we sat down. "It kind of sucks at breakfast, lunch isn't bad and dinner is wonderful." Kaylee said and I heard a while bunch of little kids talking. I looked over to the door a two little kids caught my eye. They looked like twins and were holding hands. "Hey K?" I asked, still watching the two little kids. "Yeah?" She asked following my gaze. "Oh…the two blonde kids holding hands are twins. They just came here not to long ago." She said and I sighed. "We get to work with the little kids every other day. Most of them are here because they're parents don't want them but they don't want to give them up for adoption." She said and I smiled . I knew who I was gonna work with. I looked over to the counselors table and I stopped at one counselor. His hair was curly and went down to his shoulders. It wasn't really curly or really thick, it was like, just right. His eyes were a b-e-a-utiful color brown. He was talking to a boy who looked a lot like Kaylee, blonde hair, blue eyes. "K?" I said and she nodded. "Yup?" She asked and I nodded over to the counselor table. "Who is that?" I asked, looking at him again. "The brown haired one?" She asked and I nodded. "That's Colton. He's Michael's counselor. My counselor is the blonde one." She said and sighed happily. "How many people are in a group with one counselor?" I asked and Michael looked at me. "Usually 7 or 8. You'll be our 8th person. You're in my group." He said and I smiled. "Cool beans." I said happily and James laughed at me. "What?" I asked and he kept laughing but managed to tell me why. "You said 'cool beans'!" He said while still laughing. "Oh My God. You are sooooo immature." I said and laid my head on the table rubbing my leg slightly. "Why do you keep doing that?" Kaylee asked, looking at my leg. "Oh…umm…my dad kind of has a gun…and he uhh…kinda uses it a lot…" I said softly and her face turned into a look of horror. "Don't tell them….ok?" I said and she nodded, still out of it. I sighed and stood up when they called our table. I got ham, mashed potatoes, a lot of gravy, corn and some stuffing. I got an orange soda and a brownie too. We went back to the table and I shook my head. "This is amazing!" I said as I took a bit and they all started laughing. We ate and talked about random things. "Oh my, look. There's a new girl at the retard table." Some high pitched girls voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the blonde girl who had said that. "Oh look. The new reatrd is speachless." She said and I growled. "You know...you look realy easy to kill..." I said in a threating tone and her face stayed calm. "I'm Annalise. You must be Jaden. I thought you were going to be a boy." She said frowning. "And I thought everyone here was goin?"g to be tough. Now scrawny little whores. But oh well. I guess we always get what we want now can we?" I said as I turned around and contiued to eat. Everyone at my table was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "No one's ever stood up to her before." Kaylee said and I shrugged. "I've delt with people like her my entire life." I said and they all shook their heads but went back to eating. We all got dismissed a little while later and as I was walking out of the cafateria I got pulled back by someone from my shirt. I turned around, my hands curling into fists and I looked up at the guy who pulled me back. "What?" I asked and he glared down at me. "I hear that you were picking on my girlfriend." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Who? Annalise? The dumb blonde?" I asked and he growled and punched my face. I glared up at him starting to throw punches myself, getting almost everyone at his face. I had him on the floor and was sitting on him, still punching his face when I got pulled off of him by a pair of strong hands. I looked up and realized we had a crowd and then turned my head slowly. I punched Annalise's boyfriend a couple more times and the person who pulled me off took my arms and held them behind my back. 'I still have my feet you dumbass.' I thought and looked down at her boyfriend, who was on the ground, bleeding...a lot. I was about to kick him when I started to move. The person who had pulled me off started to walk out into the hall and down to the counselor wing, where all of their rooms are. I still had no idea of who was with me but I realized I had tears running down my face quietly and they stung the places I was punched. We ended up in their room and they threw me onto the bed. I looked at the counselor who had grabbed me and my eyes flew open in shock. It was...

(Should I continue?)


End file.
